When people need to stay in remote locations for an extended period of time, they often need more than a lightweight camping tent for shelter, so they construct more robust shelters made of soft-sided tents that are often associated with remote bases for the military or humanitarian operations. Such soft-sided tents that have been in use for decades because they are durable and can be reused many times.
It is common to construct a wooden platform on which to erect the tent to elevate the tent from the ground and to provide a level floor. Unfortunately, when the base needs to move, these wooden platforms are difficult if not impossible to move and reuse at the next location. The wooden platforms also rot and often need repair, especially in hot and wet locations. Likewise, the wooden platform does not provide sufficient thermal insulation to the floor, making heating and cooling the tents energy inefficient.